Angel's Solo Mission
by Startiger678
Summary: Luna Girl is wreaking havoc with the Supermoon, and to make matters worse, Angel has to stop her alone!
1. Message From a Moth

**Hey hey hey! Angel's back!**

On a Sunday morning, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Angel were at the playground. Angel went down the slide and giggled.

"This Earth playground is even more fun than the ones on Catulus!" she squealed. Since there was nobody else around for miles, Angel could speak freely.

"Really? What are Catulun playgrounds like?" Connor asked.

"Well, the slides look pretty much the same as this one, but they're way slower. And that bucket chair thing with the chains… what was that called?"

"The swing?"

"Yeah! I loved it when you pushed me on the swing!"

"Well, I doubt those little legs of yours could get one going by themselves!"

Connor then started tickling Angel's tiny paws. Angel started laughing like crazy.

"Have I ever told you that you have the cutest laugh ever?"

"No, I, heehee, don't think so." She then stopped laughing and looked at Amaya. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That tall thing Amaya has."

"Oh, that's a telescope. You use it to look at stuff that's really far away."

"Like Catulus?"

"Well, that depends on how-"

"Amaya!" Angel called, running over. "I wanna look at Catulus!"

"Okay, but how far away is Catulus?"

"I have no idea. I'm a princess, I don't do math."

Amaya laughed. "Well, you might not see Catulus, but there's lots of other things to see. Take a look."

Amaya picked Angel up and held her in front of the lens.

"Whoa! Check out that Earth bird over there! Oh, and there's a guy with wheels on his feet! Wow, Earth is awesome! There's even giant bugs!"

"Wait, giant bugs?" Connor asked. At that moment, a moth which had been sitting on the telescope flew by Connor's face and dropped a tiny note in his hands. Connor started to read.

_Dear PJ Pests_

_Guess what? Tonight is a Supermoon, and I'll be making the most of it. You're toast!_

_Luna Girl_

Connor gasped.

"Cat's whiskers, Luna Girl is at it again!"

"Don't you mean Romeo?" Angel asked.

"No, Angel. Luna Girl is another enemy of ours."

"Wait, there are more bad guys? This superhero stuff is hard work."

"Maybe, but someone has to do it. PJ Masks, we're on our way!"

"Into the night to save the day!"

**There's Chapter One! Tune in next time for the mission!**


	2. Blastoff!

**Hiii! Who's ready for Angel to blast off to the moon? I hope you all are!**

That night, in the PJ Masks' HQ, Catboy had Angel in his arms and a determined look on his face.

"PJ Robot, where's Luna Girl?" he asked their robot buddy. PJ Robot beeped and turned on the PJ Picture Player. After a few seconds, Luna's location was pinpointed. "Huh, I should have guessed she would be going to the moon."

"How do we get there?" Angel asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Owlette, Gekko, you know the drill!"

With that, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko and Angel entered the elevator and headed up to Owlette's room. Owlette pulled a few switches, transforming HQ into a rocket ship.

"Whoa!" Angel reacted.

"Does that answer your question?" Catboy asked, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Okay, here's the deal. When I give the signal, you pull that lever to launch us into space. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Wait a second," Owlette said. "Do you think we should bring some snacks?"

"You're right. Angel, don't touch anything until we get back."

"Okay! Bring back some toothpaste!"

Catboy rolled his eyes slightly, put Angel down, and the PJ Masks left HQ. Angel looked around.

"Hmm, I never really looked around this place. It's weird!"

As Angel turned around to get a better look, her tail flew across the control panel, pushing the lever Catboy said would launch the rocket. Angel's ears perked up at the sound of roaring engines.

"Uh oh."

Meanwhile, outside, the PJ Masks had a few bags each in their hands.

"I think this should last us a while." Catboy said. "I just hope Angel won't mind that I could only find cinnamon toothpa…" Catboy stopped short. Directly in front of him, HQ was blasting off.

"Oh, no!"

**Aaaand, cliffhanger! See you next chapter!**


	3. Fly My Angel to the Moon

**Hey hey hey! First things first, sorry about the wait. High school is pretty time-consuming. But, here we are! Chapter Three!**

The PJ Masks watched in horror as HQ took off without them.

"What do we do?" Gekko asked.

"Hang on, let me try and make a call." Catboy said. He then pulled out his tablet and pressed a few buttons.

Inside HQ, Angel was freaking out, when Catboy's face appeared on a screen on the control panel.

"Angel, are you there?" he asked

"Yes!" Angel said while hyperventilating.

"Angel, I told you not to touch anything!"

"It was an accident! I just turned around to get a look at the room, and I think my tail hit the controls or something! I'm sorry!"

"Okay, just calm down, Angel. I'm sorry for yelling."

Angel took a few breaths. "Okay, how do I turn this thing around?"

"Uhhh…"

"What's wrong?"

"According to the fuel meter, there isn't enough to turn around for a pickup."

"What!? Does that mean…"

"Yeah," Catboy said with a sigh. "You're going to have to take on Luna Girl by yourself."

"I can't do that!" Angel protested. "I'm too little!"

"Angel, size doesn't equal power."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. We believe in you, Angel."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay then, I guess I can do it."

"I know you can."

At that moment, the HQ rocket landed on the moon. Angel stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

**Chapter Three complete! If you're enjoying the story so far, leave a review, and make sure you're here when Luna Girl comes into play!**


	4. Crystal Chaos

**It's official. Writer's block is the bane of my existence. I'm sorry for it, but I'm back now for Chapter Four!**

Angel stepped out of the rocket. She looked up and gasped. Standing in front of her was a giant castle, appearing to be made out of crystals.

"Luna Girl must be in there." Angel said to herself. "Well, better go in there and stop her… by myself."

Just as she was about to step up to the castle, Catboy's voice rang out.

"I almost forgot!" he said. "There's a smartwatch in one of the drawers. You might want to take it to keep in touch with us."

Angel stepped back in and opened the drawer. She took the smartwatch and turned it on. Catboy's face moved from the control panel to the watch screen.

"I'm goin' in." Angel said.

"Go get her, Angel."

With that, Angel walked to the castle entrance. She took a deep breath, jumped up, and managed to open the door. She walked inside and was stunned. There were pictures of a girl with silver hair and a black outfit, and several statues of her as well. The center had a large throne, almost reminding her of her own throne back in her family's castle. Suddenly, she heard a second voice.

"So, PJ Pests, you got my message?"

The girl from the pictures flew in on what looked like a hoverboard. She looked at Angel and did a double take.

"A kitty?" she asked

"My name is Angel, and I assume you're Luna Girl?" Angel responded.

"Oh, you're with the PJ Pests?"

"That's right, and I'm here to stop you!"

"We'll see about that!"

Luna Girl then took out a strange device. From Angel's watch, Catboy gasped.

"Angel, run! That's the Luna Wand!" he said. Angel took off just as Luna fired a beam.

"What do I do?" she asked while Luna shot more beams

"You have to beat her at her own game!"

"Catboy, I told you, I'm not a fighter!"

"Not like that! I mean outsmart her!"

"How do I do that!?"

"You might have to figure that out yourse-"

Before Catboy could finish his sentence, Angel was hit by Luna's beam.

"NO!"

Luna Girl laughed and waved her wand, forming a crystal cage around Angel.

"Now I have my own kitty cat!" Luna said mockingly.

"I will never be your kitty cat." Angel said in response.

"You don't have a choice, silly kitty! Now, I have some stuff to do. Don't go running off!"

Luna Girl then left, still laughing. On Angel's watch, Catboy was looking very worried.

"Angel, don't give up. There's always a way. I hope."

Angel looked around at the crystals. She narrowed her eyes.

"It's time to be a hero."

**Another cliffhanger, but we're getting close to the real action! Stay posted!**


	5. Luna's Last Stand

**Hello again! It's so nice of you to tune in for the action! I hope you enjoy!**

Angel turned to her watch and said, "Don't worry, Catboy. I've got this."

"I hope so." Catboy responded. At that moment, Luna Girl came back.

"Did you miss me, kitty?" she asked.

"I have a name, you know."

"Whatever. How about some tuna?"

"I prefer toothpaste."

"You're weird."

"Yeah, I know. But do you know what's even weirder?"

"What?"

"That a tiny kitten like me can take you down!"

Angel then grabbed one of the crystals. Her paws started glowing.

"Wait a minute." Luna said. "You can talk, you eat toothpaste, and your paws glow. You're not a cat, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not! I'm an alien!"

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Yeah! And as an alien, I can do this!"

The light from Angel's paws passed into the crystal. Purple energy filled the cage, and it exploded.

"Whoa. I did not know she could do that." Catboy said to Owlette and Gekko.

"It's just us now, Luna." Angel said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"And what would the hard way be?" Luna asked.

"Did you not see what I can do?"

"You wouldn't."

Angel walked over to the wall. "Don't do it." She lifted her paw. "I'm warning you!" The paw started to glow. "AAAAH! OKAY! YOU WIN! I'LL STOP! JUST DON'T BLOW ME UP!"

Luna Girl then took off. Angel looked at her watch.

"Well, she's dealt with!"

"Great job, Angel! Now head to the rocket and come back!" Catboy said.

"Will do!" Angel then took off. "By the way, I wasn't actually going to blow the place up. That'd be violent."

Catboy laughed, and Angel got into the HQ rocket. A little later, the ship landed, and she ran out and jumped into Catboy's arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Angel." Catboy said.

The PJ Masks got together for a group hug, and Catboy shouted,

"PJ Masks, all shout hooray!"

"'Cause our little Angel saved the day!"

**The End**

**This story is through! Please review, and Angel will be back!**


End file.
